According to recent development of multimedia technologies and communication technologies, users using a social network service (SNS) share many contents with other users through various devices. Also, in the SNS, contents having various attributes are shared between the users. Since the users want to store many contents for a long period of time and continuously share the contents with other users in the SNS, the contents to be shared need to be effectively classified and managed. Also, for the users to effectively check shared contents in the SNS, the shared contents need to be aligned and provided in formats preferred by the users.